


It's Okay Because I Love You

by Dirtybrothershipper



Category: Undershag - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Angst, Bondage, Broken Bones, Collars, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff, Fontcest, Gore, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sanster, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Undertale AU, Violence, feral character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtybrothershipper/pseuds/Dirtybrothershipper
Summary: This is the story of Papyrus and Sans growing up with Gaster in my AU, Illusiontale, where all of the monsters are much more dangerous- especially because a lot of them tend to act upon their animalistic instincts.This story WILL INCLUDE: fontcest, sanster, smut, threats of death, suicidal tendencies, some fluff, gore. Please beware.





	1. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster finds out that his lab partner is misbehaving once again, and this time something needs to be done about it.

Soft crying can be heard somewhere deep within the halls of the lab. A loud guttural voice is cursing, almost yelling at the top of their (most likely non existent) lungs. 

Upon closer arrival, the doctor known as W.D. Gaster finds his lab partner Sans doubled over a small, whimpering form. He almost doesn't register the fact that the small monster is one of his experiments- one he had named Papyrus.

"SANS.'' The single word is enough to make the larger monster stand straight. Marrow is dripping from a mouth full of spikes. It doesn't take long for Gaster to find the source- Papyrus is lying on the ground- whether dead or unconscious, it was hard to tell from the distance the royal scientist stood. Boney hands materialized around Sans, and with a small 'tsk' he was thrown against the wall where he promptly slumped and passed out. 

Gaster had absolutely no idea why he even kept the beast around. Sure, Sans was smart. Hell, brilliant even. Issue is, he tended to attack the small experiment every chance he got. This definitely slowed down research, and at this point G was ready to discard of his half feral lab partner.

With a small huff of annoyance, G kneeled near Papyrus' now limp body and instantly froze.

Well shit. Sans had somehow managed to crack the front of Papyrus' skull, so bad that it had completely broken off and the broken piece of bone rested several feet away. It took a few minutes of intent listening before the sound of a faint heartbeat could be heard. Thank God. His experiment- much different from his others- had lived.

Besides the fact that Papyrus was made from Gaster's own body, he was also surprisingly smart (especially compared to that mutt..) and fairly strong. Thing is, he refused to fight unless he was angry- which was surprisingly rare, even with all the death threats he received. But stars, when he fought, it was as if his soul was that of a lions (some weird creature Gaster had read about from the books he collected). The small skeleton monster could easily dust a monster with one blow.

Healing was going to be hell, and G wasn't even sure he'd be able to fix the gaping hole in Papyrus' skull. But it was worth a shot. The doctor replaced the broken piece of bone to it's original place and started to release his healing magic. After a few minutes of doing so, Gaster turned his attention to his pathetic excuse of a lab partner. Aggressive monsters had to be dealt with and Gaster knew exactly how to teach the rebellious creatures a lesson.

The purple magic flowing from the scientists hole riddled hands slowed to a stop, earning a pathetic whine from Papyrus. It was strange that such a small, sad creature could be so full of power. But at this point, Gaster wasn't questioning it. This experiment needed to be protected- even if it meant dusting half of the underground. 

"COME ON, YOU DISGUSTING BEAST. IT IS TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT." The scientist growled, a floating hand grabbing Sans by the scruff and earning a cat like yowl. By the time Gaster was done with him, he'd be begging to be dusted.


	2. Learn Your Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans learns that it's definitely not a good idea to try and murder a nearly perfect specimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please beware, this chapter will be very nsfw and will include sanster (sans x gaster).

_"Hff.. Hff.. FUCK, YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE.. YOU'R"E ONLY GOOD FOR ONE THING.. PLEASURING MONSTERS LIKE THE DISGUSTING SLUT YOU ARE.."_

Gaster was rutting against desperately against Sans pelvis, fingers curling into cracked ribs and pulling at them. Small creaks began to fill the air as the bones threaten to break, but they're released quickly. Instead, Gaster focused on the other's throat.   
Sans laid out before him, ecto body summoned and glowing dimly. He had already formed a dripping wet pussy on command, his fingers digging into the restraints that kept his hands above his head. His breathing quickly becomes ragged when a throat is wrapped around his throat, cutting off most of his air supply. Yet he can't do anything except submit and let it happen.. 

_"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I DUSTED YOU RIGHT AS YOU CAME FOR ME, MUTT? WOULD YOU ENJOY THAT? YOU SEEM TO HAVE A DEATH WISH AFTER ALL, ESPECIALLY WITH HOW MUCH YOU ENJOY ATTACKING THAT LITTLE EXPERIMENT OF MINE."_

Sans vision was slowly becoming full of black dots. He was on the verge of passing out, but the pressure at his throat was suddenly released. He couldn't help but gulp in the fresh air, now faintly aware of something sliding against his cunt, and Gaster's words sunk in.   
Gaster wouldn't dust his lab partner, would he..? Surely not. Sans was the main one who helped build the machine.. Regardless, the shorter skeleton promised himself he would hold back from cumming as long as he could. Yet he could barely handle the sensation of Gaster's tentacle-like cock prodding at his entrance.

_"SUCH AN EAGER WHORE. I WONDER HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE YOU TO CUM, HM?"_ With that, Gaster shoved his hips forward, burying himself in the slick hole in front of him. Already his squirming cock began to twitch, as if he was about to blow at any minute. But no, he would take his time and make sure that his excuse of a partner would learn not to misbehave.   
Gaster started slow, his tentacles tightening their grip upon Sans wrists, effectively pinning him down and leaving G's hands to wander. Already, the submissive little brat was squirming, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. The wet squelching noises only grew louder as the royal scientist picked up his pace, growling and cursing under his breath.   
Already, Sans was clenching around Gaster's cock on the verge of cumming. Loud sobs were leaving him, along with profanities and screams of how he didn't want to be dusted. Gaster quirked a brow and only grinned even further. So, he believed that once he came, he would be dusted? This could certainly be fun. 

Hours passed, and yet Gaster refused to let Sans cum. It was quite hilarious watching him squirm, watching him cry and beg for release even if it meant he'd die. Soon enough, though, the whimpering and whining grew annoying and Gaster shoved a tentacle down the others throat, muffling the sobs and occasional moans. Bad move- Sans bit down on the ecto part, teeth sinking into the flesh and nearly breaking it. At that moment, ropes of thick purple cum started gushing into the tight little space, some spilling out and down onto the table. This triggered Sans' own orgasm, followed by a loud, muffled scream.

_"I DON'T REMEMBER SAYING YOU COULD CUM, MUTT. WHAT A SHAME.. I WON'T DUST YOU THIS TIME, BUT YOU MUST BE PUNISHED. GOOD MONSTERS WAIT UNTIL THEY'RE TOLD TO CUM."_

Gaster clucked his tongue, the tentacle residing in Sans' mouth receeding back to it's owner. For some reason, the scientist was humming happily, something he rarely did. His back faced Sans, leaving the other to panic and wonder what was coming next.  
The seconds tick by, and within a few minutes Gaster turns his attention back to his lab partner. In his hand, he held what looked like a flame thrower. But what would he need that for..?   
The answer came all too quickly. Sans' right arm was suddenly held tight in the grip of multiple bony hands, which began to twist the bone. This time, his screams filled the lab and bounced off the walls. His shoulder joint had began to crack under the pressure, and with a sickening crunch, the joint no longer existed. Scream after scream left Sans- this had to be a nightmare, right?   
He was okay, he was safe in his room, his arm was fine..   
Except it wasn't. Light purple marrow began to gush from the broken shards of what was Sans right arm only seconds ago. Suddenly, there was a blazing heat on the broken pieces, and Sans began screaming all over again until his voice was raw. The blowtorch cauterized the wound, effectively keeping it from bleeding out.   
Gaster didn't even take the time to bandage it. Instead, the broken arm was casually tossed to the side where it effectively turned into dust, and Sans looked down only to see his boss between his legs once more, a hand resting on each foot. 

_"THIS LITTLE PIGGY WENT TO THE MARKET.." snap!_   
_"THIS LITTLE PIGGY STAYED HOME.." snap!_   
_"THIS LITTLE PIGGY HAD ROAST BEEF.." snap!_   
_"AND THIS LITTLE PIGGY HAD NONE.." snap!_   
_"THIS LITTLE PIGGY WENT WEE WEE WEE.. ALL THE WAY HOME." snap!_

With each line, Gaster broke off one of Sans toes, making sure he hasn't quite passed out yet. Oh no. He had to be awake for the whole thing. Otherwise, Gaster would have to save and do this all over again. The same process was repeated with the other foot, and once again the blowtorch closed off each of the wounds. Satisfied with his work, Sans was released and promptly went limp once more on the table, his eyelights gone. Only the loud thrumming in his chest showed that he was alive. 

A small chuckle escaped the scientists mouth as he turned away and left the room, flicking off the light. Before he closed the door, though, he murmured. 

_"GOODNIGHT, SANS."_


	3. The Day They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of Papyrus and Sans meeting after the horrible fight (chapter one).  
> Also, the end kinda plays into chapter four~  
> Just a little cliffhanger for you readers. Mweheh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: chapter includes fontcest and fluff.

Every single thing Papyrus did somehow managed to piss off Sans. And it certainly didn't help that the little brat would always whine and cry whenever he saw Sans coming near him. 

The chunk of Pap's skull healed surprisingly well, even if it did leave behind what seemed to be a permanent scar. Oh, well. Maybe that would help the little cunt out in the real world.. That is, if Gaster ever let his eyes leave the small experiment.

It infuriated Sans for some reason, seeing his partner's eyes glow a soft violet whenever Papyrus was around. All the older skeleton would receive is a dull glance, and if he were lucky, a sharp blow to the skull for looking at the disgusting creature the wrong way. See, at least that wasn't his fault. Something deep inside of Sans wanted to wreck Papyrus.. In every way. 

He wanted to feel the brat squirm beneath his claws while he squeezed the life out of the attention whore. Then, maybe Gaster would go back to normal. He would finally give Sans the love he had earned and deserved. Besides, Papyrus was nothing but a nuisance. The only time he really had full control over his magic was when he was pissed off, which really wasn't too often. Otherwise, the small skeleton would just be running around in his cell, trying to find out what he had done to make Sans hate him. 

The answer to that was Papyrus' existence. Sure, it had been fun having the baby bones around at first. But eventually, his constant yelling and 'NYEHs' annoyed Sans to no end. Was it possible to mute a skeleton? Because he was sure as hell tempted at this point. 

It didn't help that Papyrus was.. Well, better than Sans in every way it seemed. Though he started out the size of a pin, having control over his magic certainly helped the growth spurt he had hit. While Sans only reached a measly 5'6, Papyrus was already 6'1 and thirteen years old. Not to mention, he was able to summon the most beautiful blasters. He had most definitely taken after Gaster's amazing abilities. Sans was lucky if he was able to summon a large one. Malnutrition and constant training didn't go together. 

Plus, Papyrus was.. Pure. His bones were sleek, free of any marks (besides the crack Sans had caused- hey, he was asking for it), with a sort of glow to them. Not once had Gaster hit him, take advantage of the others early development of magic. No. The experiment recieved attention almost daily, and was praised to the point where multiple other lab occupants saw him as some sort of God. 

Hah! As if! If anything, Sans was the closest to God that there was in the shitty underground. Yeah, maybe he had trouble focusing, might have a bit of a sleeping issue.. But he'd be damned if he let some test tube creation be better than him! 

Gaster typically left Sans in charge of the lab during the night while he went wherever he pleased. Not like Sans really gave two shits. Tonight, he had a plan. 

He would sneak into Papyrus' cell, and while the other was sleeping, would dust the disgusting rodent. If Gaster asked, Sans could easily blame another scientist that stayed overnight. Perhaps a coworker grew jealous of how popular Pap became, and decided to take care of the issue.

The best part was that there were no cameras in the cell, not just yet anyway. That was Alphys' job to build the cameras, yet nobody had heard anything from her since she had locked herself in her lab room. Cameras would have just made everything so much harder, something Sans definitely didn't want to deal with. 

A small sigh left the monster as he trekked the hall, still a bit unsteady with his toe-less stumps that were once completely legs. Fucking asshole G.. No. He had to save all of his anger for that brat. 

Finally, he reached Pap's cell. With a wary glance around the hall, Sans unlocked the cell door as quietly as he could. 

There, Papyrus lay on the floor, curled up in a tight ball. He looked.. So small like this. Almost cute, _almost._

His face was slightly contorted, as if scared. Could he sense Sans' soul, even asleep..? 

No. It couldn't be possible. He shrugged off the thought, stepping forward to examine the specimen a bit closer. It had been quite a while since he had seen Pap. The last time was when he ended up breaking the front of his skull off. Despite the punishment he received, Sans couldn't help but laugh at that. He had managed to hurt the 'powerful and great' Papyrus. He had succeeded. 

Now, it was time to end it for once and for all. Sans' knees creaked a bit when he kneeled, and inside his head he cursed. Fuck, these legs were almost useless. 

Back to the task. Papyrus had ended up curling up a bit tighter, hunching his shoulders and effectively hiding his neck much to the others dissapointment. Sure, there were other ways to dust a monster. Destroy their soul. Cut them apart limb from limb. But none of those were nearly as fun as watching the life drain from your victims eyes, at least to Sans that is. He couldn't help the small mutter that escaped his lips. 

That seemed to startle Pap a bit, and he twitched in his sleep, a soft whimper forming in the back of his (nonexistent) throat. 

'*what the fuck..?' For some reason, it seems like that little noise had an effect on Sans. His sockets slide closed, his hand reaching up to grasp at his nose bridge. 

Could he do it? Could he actually dust this monster that Gaster seemed to love so much? Would he really risk losing Gaster completely, just for his own selfishness..? 

While deep in thought, the little whimpers grew into soft cries. It seemed like Papyrus was having a nightmare, and the noises snapped Sans back to reality. 

It wasn't worth it. Hopefully.. No, eventually, Gaster would grow tired of the experiment and go back to loving his lab partner. In the meantime, though, Sans couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the shivering pile of bones beneath him. He had struggled with nightmares for years- it was a side effect that the Underground seemed to have on all monsters. 

_'can't believe I'm fucking doing this..'_ He muttered, lifting the blanket and sliding underneath to join Papyrus. 

Pap's body was surprisingly warm, and Sans couldn't help but wiggle back a bit more. He fit perfectly against the others body. Not a surprise, especially since he mingled with Gaster beautifully, and his little experiment was slowly taking on his shape. 

The whimpers began to subside, a shaky arm looping around Sans's lower ribs and pulling him closer. Stars.. He had forgotten how affection felt. His soul fluttered in a content manner, sockets slowly becoming heavier. A nap certainly couldn't hurt.. Could it?


	4. Meeting the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G finds Sans sleeping with his precious experiment and throws him out, leading to the skeleton making a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: there will be no Soriel in this story. They're simply going to be pun buddies, strictly platonic. Sorry my shippers!
> 
> Also, I hope my writing isn't too cringy. I'm gonna keep practicing and writing this for y'all. Thank you for taking some time to read this, I seriously appreciate it. If you have any ideas, let me know down below! Also, I'm gonna try and start making these chapters longer.

‘GET OFF OF HIM, YOU FILTHY MUTT!’ Gaster yelled, foot swinging and connecting with Sans’ skull, effectively waking him out of his deep sleep.

He woke up with a yelp, scrambling into the furthest corner in the room as fast as he could. Fuck. It was only supposed to be a nap-- how did he let himself sleep for so long? A hand rose to rub at the new bruise already forming upon his head, eyelights sliding over to Papyrus. The older scientist pulled him to his feet, closely inspecting every bare surface. Besides the crack in his face, his body remained pure and unharmed. Gaster gave a shaky sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, gently pushing Pap back onto the bunched up blanket before turning his attention to Sans.

A heavy weight formed upon the smaller skeleton’s soul, purple wisps of magic surrounding it now. Within seconds, he was lifted into the air and promptly tossed into the hallway. Thankfully, one of the other lab assistances cushioned his fall, both of them becoming a tangled mess upon the floor.

The new monster stood taller than both Papyrus and Gaster, and she seemed to be some sort of.. goat? Glasses rested several feet away, and she seemed to be scrambling for them now.

‘I am very sorry, Papyrus! I didn’t see you co-- wait, you aren’t Pap..’ She slid glasses back over her snout, staring at Sans with a curious look. ‘I don’t believe we’ve met yet, have we?’ A large paw was offered, smile forming. ‘My name is Toriel, but you can call me Tori! All of my friends do.’

Sans sat up, hand warily reaching towards her paw and taking it. It easily swallowed his small hand, but Toriel didn’t seem to pay any mind. Instead, she shook it quite firmly before standing up and taking the skeleton with her.

‘Oh my! Sometimes I forget my own strength!’ She exclaimed, setting Sans onto his feet and releasing his hand with a sheepish grin. Though the goat monster was covered in scar, even bearing rips in her body here and there, she was awfully sweet. It was fairly rare for someone to even look at Sans without grimacing or flinching away from his appearance. Years of experiments and abuse didn’t exactly help either.

‘*it’s uh, fine. happens to the best of us, huh?’ His voice is soft, skull tilted down so that he’s staring at the ground. Abominations don’t deserve to maintain eye contact with other lab assistants. But suddenly something firm grips his chin, tilting it back until he’s once more staring into the goat monster’s eyes. The smile has disappeared, a curious look replacing it. Is she.. concerned? No, that couldn’t be. Who would be concerned over a waste of magic, a waste of space?

‘Are you alright Mr… Uh..’ A long pause, followed by silence. 

‘*jus’ call me Sans, or Mutt if you want. That’s what most monsters know me by down here, at least.’

‘Sans it is, then!’ Toriel chirped, clapping her paws together and beaming. ‘Are you alright, Sans? You seem to have a skele-ton of weight upon your shoulders!’

Brows raise, and for the first time in a long time he’s actually genuinely grinning. He wasn’t exactly allowed to make puns around G (though what /was/ he allowed to do with him?) so this was a breath of fresh air.

Before he can respond though, he’s picked up by the collar of his jacket with a yelp. ‘QUEEN TORIEL, WHAT ARE DOING WASTING YOUR TIME ON THIS THING?’ Sans is shook for emphasis, Gaster’s eye beginning to glow a deep violet.

‘Gaster! You know I don’t enjoy being addressed as ‘queen’ anymore. Secondly, he isn’t a thing. Shame on you!’ A large finger is wagged in the scientist’s face, though he makes no attempt to move back. His grip only tightens upon the jacket, sockets wide.

‘I AM SORRY, TORIEL. YOU KNOW I AM STILL NOT USED TO YOU BEING A REGULAR MONSTER, AFTER ALL. THOUGH I MUST DISAGREE WITH YOU. THE ONLY REASON THE MUTT IS ALIVE IS TO HELP OUT WITH MY EXPERIMENTS. THOUGH.. WITH PAPYRUS AROUND, I DOUBT I’LL NEED HIM AROUND MUCH LONGER.’ For once, his voice is a bit softer, without the usual angry edge. 

Now, Toriel wasn’t one for fighting and confrontation. She simply sighed, shaking her head and casting a glance at Sans with an empathetic smile. ‘Gaster, please. Try thinking twice before you do anything stupid. I can tell that he’s a great assistant, especially if he’s able to survive all of your experiments.’ Turning on her heel, she casted one last glance over her shoulder before heading deeper into the lab.

With the distracting monster gone, Gaster once more turned upon his main assistant with a low growl. ‘DID I NOT JUST PUNISH YOU YESTERDAY? YOU SEEM TO BE GROWING SLOWER AND SLOWER EVERY DAY, MUTT. YOU’RE LUCKY I ENJOY OUR SPECIAL LITTLE SESSIONS, OTHERWISE YOU WOULD BE GONE.’ Everything seemed to shimmer around them, and suddenly they’re alone once more in Gaster’s lab. The familiar sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper being pulled down fills the air. ‘YOU KNOW THE DRILL, BRAT. ON YOUR KNEES, FACING ME.’

All Sans could do was follow instructions and hope everything ended quickly.  
Hopefully.. No, eventually he would escape. He had to.

*Sans is filled with DETERMINATION.


	5. Fight for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster realizes what Papyrus is capable of.

Time seemed to pass so slow. Whenever Sans wasn’t helping Gaster out with an experiment, he was either sleeping or training Papyrus.

Slim fingers fumble with the tag upon his new collar’s tag, a metal circle infused with magic. Whenever he would misbehave, the collar sent a strong shock through his body and left him a whining pile on the ground. It seemed to keep him in line though, and it meant Gaster didn’t have to be in the same room to punish him, which came in handy when he was monitoring the cameras of the training room.

Seeing the two skeletons spar was quite a sight. Though Sans wasn’t exactly the smartest monster, he sure was quick on his feet. Papyrus was even quicker though, and tended to beat his challenger without breaking a sweat. Well.. It was pretty easy, especially since he towered over the poor lab assistant, standing at 6’5 while Sans barely stood at 5’6. Most of their fights ended in laughter, which intrigued their spectator. The two seemed to get along well, even though they could kill one another at any time. Perhaps it was trust, or something along those lines. Regardless, this was surprisingly helpful.

Messy notes are scribbled down on a nearby paper, barely even legible to the writer himself. Staying up three days didn’t seem to be too good of an idea at the moment. Gaster leaned back in his chair, thumbs fiddling. Well, after all his hard work he _did_ deserve a break. Besides, nothing could actually go wrong between the two skeletons, especially while Sans wore his collar. It was one of G’s brilliant ideas, one that he originally crafted for the prisoners down in the dungeon. At least it came in handy for once. Downstairs, it would just enrage the monsters and eventually dust them.

Leaning back a bit more, the old leather chair creaked beneath his shifting weight. The experiments could wait a little bit longer.

 

* * *

 

HIs soul was thrumming behind his ribs, purple fire surrounding his left pupil. Another wall of bones is raised, only to be shattered by a large bone with a gaster blaster skull upon the top. Papyrus was a quick learner, and had even managed to create his own kind of weapon. Meanwhile, Sans continued to dodge and block- the thing he was best at. Sweat was already beginning to drip down his skull, ears flattening as he rolled to the side, nearly losing his left leg in the meantime. Just a few more dodges, and he can finally try out his own new little attack.

A wave of violet bones is shot forward once more, one of them catching on Sans’ jacket and ripping it open slightly. The rest fly over his head, piercing the wall behind him before disappearing into nothingness. Before another attack can be thrown his way, he teleports behind Papyrus with a small grin, raising an arm. Purple flames begin to lick at his cheek, the air around him shimmering. Suddenly, several gaster blasters are formed, loud whines forming in the back of their mouths as they charge up. Papyrus whips around and freezes up, sockets widening with awe. Noticing that the other wasn’t going to try and block the attack, Sans directed the blasters towards the back wall. Simultaneously, all of them release a large beam of energy, steam billowing out of their nostrils as they calmed down.

‘THAT WAS AMAZING, SANS! EVEN BETTER THAN ME!’ Papyrus grins, keeping his distance away from the still formed blasters just in case. Sans merely flashed a grin back before collapsing onto the floor, one of the larger dog-like skulls catching him by the hood and gently laying him down, settling down around him as if to protect him. Ever so slowly, Papyrus made his way towards the other, only to receive a small growl from the group of blasters. A lazy hand waved them away though, and the growls ceased. 

The taller skeleton’s legs are shaking now as he continued to grow closer to Sans, sitting a few feet away. The monsters seem calm now, most of them dozing off or keeping watch. ‘THEY SEEM TO WORRY ABOUT YOU. ARE YOU SURE THESE ARE WEAPONS?’ He’s clearly teasing, resting his hand upon the muzzle of the closest blaster. It gives Papyrus a small chirp of happiness, tongue poking out. Well, at least he didn’t have to be worried about being attacked right now.

‘*course they are. maybe im the blaster whisperer?’ Sans chuckled, sockets half lidded at this point. He seemed to be dozing off himself, broken tail curling between his legs. Dodging took up a lot of energy; forming sentient weapons took up even more. At this point, he was used to falling asleep randomly, especially after sparring.

There’s a soft ‘nyeh heh heh’ before he’s suddenly scooped up and pressed against something hard yet warm. A bit panicked now, the smaller monster began to squirm and struggle, eye flaring up once more. 

‘SANS, IT’S ME. CALM DOWN!’ Papyrus’ grip tightened a bit, and he shifted to hold Sans out at arms length to show that he wasn’t lying. ‘THE FLOOR ISN’T EXACTLY TOO COMFORTABLE, SO I FIGURED YOU MIGHT PREFER BEING HELD!’ 

Though his soul is pounding once more, Sans began to force himself to calm down. Even the blasters seem panicked, flying towards the pair on the ground to make sure their owner is okay. Upon seeing the smaller skeleton being held, and in no apparent danger, they begin to playfully lick at his cheeks and skull, only to make him flail and squeak even more. Now his tail is wagging as he giggles, softly pushing them away. 

‘*im sorry about that, Pap.. I’m not too used to being held just yet.’ Damnit, now he was fully awake. He shrugged a bit, stretching out before he’s once more pulled flush against Papyrus’ chest. A small blush creeped across his cheeks as he nuzzled close, inhaling the other's scent.

This.. This was nice. He felt secure in the other’s arms, he even felt /loved/. Their souls beat against one another, their rhythm matching. Soon enough, both of them are passed out clinging to one another.

* * *

It was quite the surprise when Sans woke up by himself, tightly curled up upon himself. He groaned a bit, rubbing at his sockets and stretching out with a few pops here and there. Where was Papyrus..?

A quick glance around the room confirms that he’s not there anymore, though in the corner sits an occupied chair.

‘IT TOOK YOU QUITE A WHILE TO WAKE UP, MUTT. I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE FINALLY GETTING ALONG WITH MY PERFECT SPECIMEN.’ The voice is low, gravelly, and most definitely familiar. Before he even leans forward, Sans recognizes the owner-- Gaster.

He can’t help the scowl that forms upon his ‘lips,’ sockets narrowing in anger. Magic began to spark around the tag on his collar, and suddenly his body is spasming from the shocks running throughout his body.

‘HAVING SOME VIOLENT THOUGHTS, HMM? YOU KNOW YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. AFTER ALL.. EVEN WITHOUT THAT COLLAR, I WOULD BE ABLE TO DUST YOU BEFORE YOU LAY A SINGLE DISGUSTING FINGER ON ME.’ Another flash, and suddenly Gaster’s foot is pinning Sans’ head to the ground. Tears threaten to spill out of the smaller skeleton’s sockets as he grits his teeth, allowing the shocks to die down. He doesn’t dare move.

HP: 0.7/1

‘OH SANS.. YOU REALLY WISH TO HARM ME? AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU? I SHELTER YOU, FEED YOU, GIVE YOU A PLACE TO SLEEP. I EVEN ALLOW YOU TO BE AROUND MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?’ Gaster simply clucks his tongue, removing his foot and retreating to his chair, taking his time to cross one leg over the other before he continues to speak.

‘IT DOESN’T MATTER, ANYWAYS. YOU’RE BEING REPLACED! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE GLAD TO HEAR THAT. THOUGH YOU WON’T BE RELEASED OF COURSE; WE CAN’T HAVE A DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF A MONSTER RUNNING AROUND SLANDERING MY NAME! YOU WILL SIMPLY BE KEPT IN A CELL UNTIL YOU FINALLY DUST.’

A low chuckle echoed throughout the training room, causing Sans to shiver upon the ground. He remains in the same position, forehead pressed against the ground, fingers tugging at his jacket in an anxious matter. He was being replaced..?

‘*w-whos going to be replacing me..? you dont even know if any o-other monsters are capable of what i am, with the blasters and all..’ He doesn’t dare lift his head just yet, though his speaking is a bit muffled.

‘YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME, MUTT. AFTER ALL, THERE IS ANOTHER MONSTER WHO IS CAPABLE OF SUMMONING MY WEAPONS, THOUGH IN A DIFFERENT FORM. THIS INFORMATION IS USELESS TO YOU, BUT I SUPPOSE I CAN BE NICE AND TELL YOU. PAPYRUS WILL BE TAKING YOUR SPOT IN MY EXPERIMENTS. HE DEVELOPED MUCH QUICKER THAN YOU; I AM SURE HE WILL LEARN FASTER AS WELL.’

‘*you cant _do that'!_ Now Sans shot up to his knees, fists keeping a tight grip upon the bottom of his jacket as if it would help him calm down. ‘*you dont know his limits! ill do anything, G. but please, dont use papyrus!’ Tears are flowing freely down his face now, dripping onto the floor and splashing onto his clothes. Why he had started to care for the other monster, he really had no idea at all. But this couldn’t happen; after all, wasn’t Papyrus supposed to be the perfect specimen? Who knew what would happen if his magic was tampered with.

Another shock runs throughout his body, making him scream out once more before collapsing onto the ground.

HP: 0.4/1

‘SANS, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, YOU ARE GOING TO DUST. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? TO LEAVE PAPYRUS ALL BY HIMSELF? YOU WOULDN’T BE THERE TO HOLD ME BACK ANYMORE. I COULD DO WHATEVER I PLEASE WITH THE BOY~.’ There’s a wicked grin upon Gaster’s face, chin resting upon his hand while he mentally tortures his lab partner. ‘WHO KNOWS.. MAYBE HE WOULD FORGET ABOUT YOU RIGHT AWAY. I COULD ALWAYS TELL HIM YOU NEVER EXISTED, THAT YOU WERE A FIGMENT OF HIS IMAGINATION. I’M SURE I CAN CONVINCE HIM.’

The door flies off of its hinges and into the room, pierced by a group of violet bones. Papyrus strode through the now empty doorway, both sockets glowing.

‘GASTER, THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER EVEN THINK OF FORGETTING SANS. IF YOU WISH TO DUST HIM, YOU MUST DUST ME FIRST!’ His voice is loud, confident, bone sword held tightly in his grip.

‘PAPYRUS!’ Gaster exclaimed, shooting to his feet and spreading his arms. ‘COME NOW, MY SON. WOULD YOU REALLY RISK YOUR LIFE FOR THIS BAG OF SPARE PARTS? HE SERVES NO OTHER USE.’ 

Silence fills the air for a few moments, the taller monster seeming to be deep in thought. Seeing an open opprotunity, Gaster lunges out with a line of bones. They’re easily dodged by Papyus, his sword swinging out to break the other’s magic attack before it hits Sans. He lifts his skull, eyes ablaze now. 

‘YES, I WOULD RISK MY LIFE FOR HIM. HE HAS SUFFERED LONG ENOUGH.’ Another swing of his sword sends Gaster flying back a few feet before he slides to a stop, surprise evident on his face. The cracks upon his skull seem to split and crack as his grin continues to spread, a large blaster forming behind him.

‘SEEMS I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THAN TO KILL BOTH OF YOU THEN. WHAT A WASTE; HOPEFULLY YOUR DUST SERVES A PURPOSE.’ A blast punctuates his words, aiming for the ceiling above Papyrus. He took off running, scooping up Sans into his arms and sliding into the corner. Quickly he set the small form down, staring at him for a few seconds before making his way to the middle of the room. It was going to take a lot more than a few blasts to beat Pap. After all, he had someone to live for and take care of.

A pair of hands with holes in the palm form next to the blaster, then split into four different pairs. Each is surrouned by a different color, though they all shine quite bright. The familiar sound of a blaster charging could be heard, and suddenly both the large weapon behind Gaster and the hands are shooting beams towards their opponent. Pap manages to dodge here and there, though a few blasts of magic slam into his sternum and ribs, pushing him back a few inches. He’s grunting, struggling to keep his footing as the pain gradually spreads throughout his body. Seconds later, he’s running forward, swinging his bone sword and coming into contact with the blaster. It begins to crack, the wound spreading before it dissolves into a pile of dust. 

Another one quickly replaces it though, and this one charges up much faster. It shoots small beam after small beam, making its attack last even longer. Now Papyrus is beginning to dodge more, his own attacks becoming scarce. He’s barely able to land a blow before the blaster shoots again, almost taking his skull off this time. Would he even be able to kill Gaster at this point..? It seemed unlikely at this point. In his head, he’s already apologizing to Sans. He was supposed to be the perfect experiment, yet here he stood, barely able to even attack his opponent.

‘P.. PLEASE.. NO MORE, GASTER.. I’M SORRY.. I ACCEPT MY DEFEAT. USE ME FOR WHATEVER YOU LIKE, JUST LEAVE SANS ALONE. I CAN TAKE IT, I PROMISE!’ Papyrus dropped to his knees, loosely gripping his weapon, his own tears beginning to form.

The whines go silent, soft tapping noises growng closer to Pap. Gaster kneeled down in front of him, gently placing his hands upon the taller ones shoulders. ‘I KNEW YOU WOULD GIVE IN, MY LOVELY SPECIMEN. AFTER ALL, HOW COULD YOU HURT THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU LIFE?’ 

There’s a loud cracking noise, and the scientist looks down at his chest to see a large bone jutting through where his soul resided.

‘LIKE THAT, YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING MONSTER.’ Papyrus panted, pulling the bone all the way through. Gaster’s scream only lasted a second before he turned to dust, his soul breaking into two.


End file.
